As Fate Proceeds
by A.Lentini
Summary: [complete and serious editing] Kagome has to go home to get 'good' news from her mother. Can this news destroy her whole life? Read to find out!
1. Going back jitters

**A/N time (Everyone in plain sight runs around like chicken with their heads cut off.) Me:cries**

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction on I hope you all enjoy…Oh, and I LOVE REVIEWS!!! I may not live by them but they are what keeps me goin'. So, without further a-due…**

**IY: Oi! Wench, aren't you forgetting something?**

**ME: No… am I?**

**Shippo: where's my candy?**

**ME: shaddup shippo I'm having a brain fart.**

**Seshy: So THAT'S what I smelled…**

**ME: FLUFFY….don't make me call my makeup client AGAIN!**

**a/n: if you look closely at him it looks like he's wearing eye shadow**

**Seshy: Damn you and your feminine trickery…**

**Me: yupperz…that's my trademark…so…oh yes...on with the…umm…oh yeah…the disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me says: Inuyasha no mine! He Rumiko Takahashi's creation! So me no steal, you no sue; Deal?**

**As Fate Proceeds **

**Chapter 1 Going Back Jitters**

"**Inuyasha! I have to go back! My mom told me on her note to be sure that I made it home…" Kagome paused realizing that he didn't have any knowledge of days of the week. She thought for a moment while everyone stared at her in curiosity before she continued. " By…let's see…by…after the sun has risen and fallen 21 times. (a/n: 3 weeks…for those too lazy to count.)Like me…lol...but anyways**

**It didn't take long for Inuyasha to argue. "We can't find shikon no tama shards without you!"**

**Kagome glared at him as if her eyes were daggers." Is that all I am to you? Just a jewel shard detector? Hm? I need to know the truth. Tell me…I want to know."**

**Inuyasha was shocked by her straight-forwardness but snapped out of it quickly…too quickly in fact. "Of course! Bakaaaaaaa! That's all you have EVER been good for!" he retorted.**

**Kagome's blood started to boil and her pain stricken face became hot from anger and sadness. She was somewhat shocked as she felt her eyes getting a wet substance clouding up her vision but she pushed the salty liquid back.No, I won't let him get to me…I won't let him see me cry…That's when her anger took toll.**

"**Inuyasha?" she asked in the most innocent of voices. "Oswari, oswari, oswari, oswari, oswari!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs then pulled her legs over the lip of the well. "Bye Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo…see you when I get back…"**

**IF I come back… she thought sadly as she left the smiling faces of her friends and an arrogant hanyou behind to be once again absorbed into the deep blue pools of light that surrounded her as she was transported back into present day Tokyo.**

**Sango sighed as Kagome let go of the bone eaters well and jumped into the well.**

"**He will never…"Sango's eye twitched as a slap reverberated through the forest and a "HENTAI HOUSHI!!!" following after.**

**Miroku smiled." Anything for you my love." Miroku gasped as he fell unconscious from the blow of sango's Hiraikotsu on his skull.**

**Shippo just sighed and looked towards the hanyou that was eating dirt. "Inuyasha, why did you tell Kagome that? You know she loves…"he stopped mid-sentence as a tornado rushed by knocking down the kawaii kitsune.**

**Once the tornado dissipated, it showed none other than Kouga, with his nose in the air…sniffing for Kagome. Once he realized that she was not there he turned to Inuyasha who was just starting to pick himself out of his 8 foot deep crater.**

"**Oi, what did you do with my woman muttface?" he inquired.**

**Inuyasha growled. "She ain't your woman, wolf-shit…Ayame is! "All of a sudden Ayame magically appears as if on command and clings onto Kouga's leg.**

**Kouga mentally slapped himself as Ayame spoke."Ok kougy-wougy…I found you so now your it…"she said quietly and winked seductively, although none of this passed the hanyou's special hearing and sight senses. He just snorted and watched with delight as the wolf tried to take off with Ayame still clinging to him. He just did his trademark phrase…'feh' and walked off to do some serious thinking.Why was Kagome so eager to go home?**

**::::: Author's corner :::::**

**So…what do you guys think? Well r&r and I'll update ASAP…although it is going to be kind of off… because we are in a fema travel trailer due to hurricane ivan..so0o0oo0o0 yeps…BUT when I go to my grandmothers' house every weekend, I will update every time and sometimes 2 chapters at a time!!!**

**Now time for…**

**my Japanese glossary**

" **is how I will signal dialogue.**

**Inuyasha means dog demon inu being dog and yasha being demon youkai is also a term that means demon.**

**a/n means that I am entering an author's note or remark**

**shikon no tama is a jewel that possesses great power and can be used as good or evil depending on your intentions and your heart.**

**Shards are fragments of the shikon no tama. In the 2'nd or third episode kagome is asked…excuse me…told to use her archery skills and shoot the crow demon by inuyasha in order to retrieve the shikon no tama.**

**jewel shard detector is what in my story Inuyasha may sometimes refer to her as because of her undeveloped miko skills that enable her to sense shikon shads when they are nearby.**

**Bakaaaaaaa is meant to be an over exaggeration of the Japanese word baka or stupid or idiot in English.**

**Oswari basically means sit or sit boy.**

**the well I will explain further down.**

**Miroku is a perverted monk.**

**Sango is a demon exterminator and is very protective of her close friends…and her only remaining relative is kohaku who is currently being controlled by naraku and the only things that keep him alive is naraku's use for him and the shikon shard in his back.**

**Kohaku is Sango's only remaining relative and is currently being possessed…although naraku tricked him into all of it…you know…the whole brainwashing thing…**

**Naraku is the evil character and from what I can gather is not very brave and almost always resorts to trickery. He is a hanyou believe it or not and has many youkai that made up his body thanks to the famous thieve onigumo, naraku was born. He also has detachments that all bear the scar of the spider.**

**naraku's use for him is basically to trick and hurt Sango and all of the ones she cares about deeply.**

**Kilala is Sango's faithful friend and is always there for her. She is a neko with several tails. No matter how kawaii she is, don't underestimate her…she will fight for anything and anyone she believes in.**

**Shippo is a kawaii(or so I think so) fox youkai that is hyper and is known for his trickery.(used for good, not evil…like somebody) The thunder bros. killed his parents so he joined Inuyasha and co. on their journey to complete the shikon no tama and get revenge…**

**Hanyou means half demon half human**

**bone eaters well is the well that kagome uses to travel back and forth from Sengoku Jidai and modern day Tokyo. **

**Sengoku Jidai means warring states era in Japan. **

**HENTAI HOUSHI!!! Is what Sango called Miroku for groping her…sigh will he ever learn? Ok…guess not… it means perverted/porno monk.houshi meaning monk and hentai being anything that deals with the dirty hokie pokie aka **

**Sx… so yeah…you get it.**

**Hiraikotsu Literally meaning "Flying Bone," this is Sango's weapon of choice. Though very powerful demons can simply bat away this boomerang, most demons are sliced in half by it! It's actually very heavy, indicating just how kick-ass Sango really is.**

**Tornado is referring to Kouga or Kouga-kun as Kagome likes to call him. He has a shard of the shikon jewel in each of his legs.**

**Kawaii means cute**

**Kitsune means fox**

**Kouga is the leader of the Wolf Clan. He has super speed due to the Shikon Jewel shards he has in his legs. Kouga fell in love with Kagome, and always quarrels with Inuyasha because of this. Kouga was originally a bad guy. His wolves killed Rin (before Sesshoumaru restored her). Because of his love of Kagome, who is a human, he turned into a good demon, and helps Inuyasha and his group in their quest for Naraku. He got accidentally engaged to Ayame, a wolf demon from the mountains, when he saved her as a child and promised her marriage to keep up her spirits. Ayame is now grown and is holding Kouga to his promise.**

**with his nose in the air…sniffing for Kagome. If you haven't noticed yet, this story contains DEMONS…so plz don't review asking me what him sniffing is all about okay. I mean you should know if you watch or read inuyasha…but yeah…**

**8 foot deep crater I am referring to his prayer bead necklace. It gets very heavy when kagome says oswari or sit and in turn cause inuyasha to crash down into the ground.**

**my woman koga /kouga is always boasting about how kagome is 'his' woman which means he wants her as his mate.**

**Muttface koga/ kouga and inuyasha act immature around each other and often either beat one another up or call each other childish names.**

**Ayame is the wolf that kouga accidentally proposed in a way to when they were younger after he rescued her.**

**kougy-wougy for the purposes of my story and to add humor I will continue to make Ayame act childish and call kouga immature name and make her act…seductive towards him.**

**hanyou's special hearing and sight senses once again, they are DEMONS…they have sharper senses than humans.**

**trademark phrase…'feh' – I think of it as being inuyasha's way of saying 'whatever' or 'I don't KEEPS ON DELETING PARTS OF MY STORY AND I DON'T APPRECIATE IT AT ALL!!! IT IS MY STORY AND PPL ASKED ME WHAT ALL THE JAPENESE WORDS MENT SO THIS IS MY 1 TIME I WILL WRITE A DICTIONARY AFTER THAT IF THEY HAVE ?'S I WILL EMAIL THEM MY 10 PAGE INUYASHA/WARRING STATES DICTIONARY...OK? SO PPL...DON'T MESS WITH MY STORY..IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT,FEEL FREE AND EMAIL ME AND TELL me WHAT TO ADJUST....GRACIAS!!!!!(THANK YOU!) ALEXANDRA/RYOKO/PANDA BEAR**


	2. So, what happened?

**a/n: this chappie goes out to my first two reviewers…but since I am kinda stupid I accidentally deleted their screen names so I will put the first part of their emails…and they are…(drum roll please)…Vampiress10266 and JadeDEmon07!!! Woot woot!!! I am so happy…see, I was really depressed the other day because no one would review my story but I am SO happy now…Without further adu, the disclaimer!!! Evil lawyers… (Bo0o0o0oo00o0o0o0!!!) Me: hehe**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: This one goes out to South Park (not owned by me) and Inuyasha!!!(Also not owned by me)**

**Crowd: Bo0o0o0o0o0o!**

**Me: What was that? eye twitchesDo I need to go get my chainsaw???**

**Crowd: nothing master of the world all mighty ruler of the milky way, superb queen of the universe of anime and all things crazy and insane and cool and punk and prep and all other thing that are labels for you are the almighty one that shall rule over us…**

**Me: That's better…now…Disclaimer time!!! I do not own Inuyashakills Kikyo/kikyou**

**Inuyasha: YOU KILLED KIKYO/KIKYOU!!!**

**Me: Oh yeah? kills Kenny **

**Kenny: mrmph…dies**

**Stan: OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY!!!**

**Kyle: You bastard!**

**Me: as you can see,Kikyo/Kikyou and Kenny come back to lifeTHEY COME BACK TO LIFE…so if I DID own them…they wouldn't come back…they would stay dead…except for Kenny…he's cool!**

**Me: So0o0o0o… on with the story, eh? **

**Chapter 2**

**So…what happened? Why am I here? What?!**

**Kagome's time---------------**

**Kagome sighed as the Blue pools of light faded. She smiled as she recognized Jii-chan and Souta's voices. She started to whisper "It's good to be ho-", but she was cut off when Jii-chan threw freezing cold water on her head.**

**Souta wrinkled his nose while trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "Are you sure this will work Jii-chan? Will it really bring nee-chan back home safely?" he asked. His face softened. "I…really miss her, Jii-chan…" he looked down at the ground as he shuffled his feet on the well house floor.**

**Kagome smirked.So, the squirt missed me? she thought as Jii-chan left the well house. She noticed that Souta had stayed behind. He was mumbling something. She smiled as his words got clearer. He was praying for her safe return…and for it to happen soon…because he missed her.**

**As he finished his prayer, Kagome stole a quick peek at Souta. She was shocked to see that his face was facing towards the ground, bangs covering his eyes, although, she could still see his tear stained face through his bangs. He was kneeling and…STILL crying? FOR HER? She heaved herself up and over the lip of the well and she walked quietly over to where Souta was kneeling down. She waited to see if he would notice her. He didn't. she smirked. Fine…I will MAKE him notice me… she bent down and put her lips to his ear.**

**"Souta, I am home…AND safe." she smirked as his head slowly rose up, still sniffing, his eyes as big as baseballs as if he had seen a ghost all the while his eyes were red and puffy. After an uneventful staring contest, Souta finally spoke.**

**"N-n-nee-c-chan?...I-i-is it…is it really you?" he stuttered. She smirked.**

**"NO…I am Buyo…" she said sarcastically. Souta smiled and pounced on her.**

**"Nee-chan nee-chan!!! It's really you and you're here…and safe…I am so happy!" She looked a little confused.**

**"Ummm…Souta…I was only gone for five days. So…" she stopped as he hugged her as if she would leave any second from now. She smiled and hugged back. After about five minutes of hugging they separated.(Much to Souta's displeasure.)Kagome broke the silence.**

"**Let's go back to the main house…Mama wanted to talk to me about something." At these words Souta immediately stopped all movement, closed his mouth, and nodded.**

**Kagome's house**

**Kagome walked into her house and halfway through the door, she stopped. The wonderful aroma of Oden, Ramen, Fried eggs, Sushi, and French fries (she and I are alike...we are French fry addicts.) teased her nose, she giggled.Kami! I am SO glad to be home! she thought as she ran up the stairs at top speed, ran into her room and pounced on her bed.(i do that) She laid down, enjoying the softness of her mattress and pillow. After about a minute or so her 'resting' was interrupted. She 'oomphed' as something flat and fluffy( a/n: no...not Seshy...lol) landed on her back, pinning her there. She groaned.**

**"Buyooooo......" she wined. "Get off of me...." the cat wouldn't budge."Buyo...don't make me call Inuyasha!" the cat just dug his claws into her shirt, making small scratches on her back.THAT'S IT... she thought evilly. . "No food...wait...no fish for week---no MONTH!" At that comment Buyo jumped up and ran out of her room like there was no tomorrow.Stupid Buyo...Ya damn fat cat... She sat up as her mother peeked her head through her doorway.**

**"Lunch time!" her mother said in a sing-song voice. Kagome smirked.**

**Maybe it will be good news. Wait...The news! I forgot to ask...SHOOT! she thought as she ran down the stairs to the table. Jii-chan was stuffing his face, Buyo was eating fish damn Buyo(she thought as her eyes narrowed.), and Souta was playing video games in the living room. She looked around for her mother and spotted her baking cookies. She smiled, but her smile quickly turned into a confused look.Wait a minute! Mom only bakes when she's nervous, can't sleep, is tired, or when she is scared...which hasn't happened since daddy died...ah! that's it...**

**"Mom, what's wrong? Tell me RIGHT NOW! You haven't baked since Ummm...."she caught herself. "Since, in a while! Why now?"oh yeah nice cover Kagome... she thought to herself. Her mother stood there as if she was a thief and had been caught in the act.**

**Eyes wide she muttered, "We need to talk." Before sitting down. "Well, as you know, I have always spoken well of your father..."Kagome nodded.**

**"We all did...he was a great... no... the greatest father ever...WHY?" her mother saw this as a sign to continue.**

**"Well, your father also knew the secrets about the bone-eaters well. Actually, that was...our honeymoon spot." She said, getting up to get a photo album. "It was about 16 years ago...right before you were born...I was 5 months pregnant with you...you chubby little thing...AND YES, you were chubby back then...anyways...after we crossed the well, he picked me up and brought me to a beautiful waterfall. We had a little picnic and in the middle of it all, a demon showed up. I didn't know what it was at first, But then your father started to change. He...turned out to be a demon...After it was all over, he told me he was, in fact a demon and that you were to be a demon also, well a hanyou to be exact." Kagome blinked then decided to get some questions answered.**

**"ok..." she started as she looked through the photo album. "Question number 1)why don't i look like a hanyou? Question number 2) was he Souta's father? And question number 3) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE NOW?" she said, her anger rising by the second. Her mother thought for a moment, then answered, seeing how her daughter was likely to cut her head off any second now.**

**"You don't look like a hanyou because your father taught me a spell that would conceal any signs of you being a hanyou for 16 years...which would make you appear human. And NO, he is NOT Souta's father because he was killed by a demon on the same day that he told me that he, himself was a demon. AND I didn't tell you before now because the spell lasts for 16 years and you are turning 16 in a week...I would've told you sooner but the last time you were here, you had already been and left before i had time to say hello." Kagome looked amazed.**

**"I—I didn't realize it was already august mama...I am sorry...but...what about Inuyasha? What will he do when he finds out?" her mother choked back her tears...this was going to kill her.**

**"Kagome-dear...you...can no longer live here...you must live over there in the warring states era...at least until you can conjure up a potion to disguise you...I am very sorry dear..." Kagome started crying.**

**"I am gong back...GOODBYE!!!" she yelled as she ran out the door, jumped into the well ,as her crying downgraded to sobbing as the familiar blue pool of light devoured her as her feet touched the bottom of the well in the warring states era. She stopped sobbing as her final, single tear slid down her hot cheek. She wiped her eyes as she climbed out of the well only to be greeted with a silver-haired, golden-eyed hanyou staring at her.**


	3. Remembering and reliving

**Sorry for the delay's guys...I've forgotten to bring my notebooks to my grandma's...well here's chapter 3...**

**-------------Disclaimer time------------------**

**Inuyasha sighed."Kagome? Kagome? Stop ignoring me wench! Kagome! What is your problem?**

**Damnit wench! Stop ignoring me!!! Keh." He snorted while she just kept on walking, ignoring his every word. Kagome hadn't said a word or smiled since they had left the well, heading for Kaede's village. Inuyasha's eyes showed worry as the scent of strained tears crashed abruptly against his eyes.**

"**Kagome...please stop crying...KAGOME!!! are you listening? What the hell is wrong with you wench???" with that Kagome turned abruptly around and glared.**

"**I just found out that I am a fucking hanyou! Ok? Ya happy now? My mother has forgotten the concealing spell...so I can no longer live there..." She sobbed harder as she remembered her and her mother's conversation.**

'"**_Well, your father also knew the secrets about the bone-eaters well. Actually, that was...our honeymoon spot." She said, getting up to get a photo album. "It was about 16 years ago...right before you were born...I was 5 months pregnant with you...you chubby little thing...AND YES, you were chubby back then...anyways...after we crossed the well, he picked me up and brought me to a beautiful waterfall. We had a little picnic and in the middle of it all, a demon showed up. I didn't know what it was at first, But then your father started to change. He...turned out to be a demon...After it was all over, he told me he was, in fact a demon and that you were to be a demon also, well a hanyou to be exact." Kagome blinked then decided to get some questions answered._**

**_"ok..." she started as she looked through the photo album. "Question number 1)why don't i look like a hanyou? Question number 2) was he Souta's father? And question number 3) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE NOW?" she said, her anger rising by the second. Her mother thought for a moment, then answered, seeing how her daughter was likely to cut her head off any second now._**

_**"You don't look like a hanyou because your father taught me a spell that would conceal any signs of you being a hanyou for 16 years...which would make you appear human. And NO, he is NOT Souta's father because he was killed by a demon on the same day that he told me that he, himself was a demon. AND I didn't tell you before now because the spell lasts for 16 years and you are turning 16 in a week...I would've told you sooner but the last time you were here, you had already been and left before i had time to say hello." Kagome looked amazed.**_

_**"I—I didn't realize it was already august mama...I am sorry...but...what about Inuyasha? What will he do when he finds out?" her mother choked back her tears...this was going to kill her.**_

**_"Kagome-dear...you...can no longer live here...you must live over there in the warring states era...at least until you can conjure up a potion to disguise you...I am very sorry dear..." Kagome started crying.'_**

**She grimaced at the flashback. With one last look at her friends she ran. Ran deep into the forest, her feet guiding her, not caring where they led her, as long as it was away from THERE.**

**After about 30 minutes of sprinting, she looked up,sobbing,panting, at the place where her feet abruptly stopped.**

'**_The sacred god tree...where I freed him...the man that I...no...He has Kikyo...the sooner I find this spell the better off I will be...' _she thought sadly as she leaned back on the sacred god tree, slowly sitting down against its trunk. After a while she heard noises, she looked up to see a golden eyed hanyou staring down at her.**

**R&R and i will type during the week and get more out to you next weekend!!! i promise!!! i check my reviews at school...**


	4. MORE CONFESSIONS

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Chapter 4 is coming a week early-check out my other stories!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own bob…nothing else (yet)**

**Chapter 4**

"**K-Kagome, are you really a-a hanyou?" he asked carefully. Kagome sighed.**

"**Listen, I'm sorry for blowing up like I did earlier, it's just…I-I I think I'm in love with someone that lives in this era…but he doesn't return the same feelings for me…And I find out im a hanyou on top of all this? I mean, I admire you for being one…but ME? I'm kinda scared…"**

**Inuyasha's ears drooped as he listened to her confession.  
'I thought it might be…me? Feh….what am I thinking?'**

**Kagome didn't like the silence."Damnit Inuyasha, are you THAT thick? I love YOU!" **

**Inuyasha's ears perked up as she continued, both of their blushes getting darker and darker by the second.**

"**BUT, you love Kikyo, and I can never interfere between you two.That's why I need to learn a concealing spell so I can still be able to retreat to MY time…to get away from it all…" She said, a little out of breath.**

**Inuyasha was stunned."K-K Kagome…I-I love you! I have for a while but everytime I got the guts up to say or do something about it, I chickened out.Kikyo fucking tried to kill me Kagome! Then she come's back to life and tries to kill me again! I love you, Kagome." He whispered the last part as he took Kagome into a huge hug…A BIG DOGGY HUG.(LOL)**

**Kagome smiled."Now that that's cleared up…" She stopped as Inuyasha picked her up and towards the Sacred God Tree.He pulled her close to his chest as she snuggled her head under his chin.He smiled as he felt her put her head under his chin.By the time they reached Goshinboku, she had already fallen asleep.He smirked as he jumped onto one of his favorite limbs.He sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap and put his lips to her ear, whispering,"I will love you human, demonm or hanyou." And he kissed her lips ever so softly as he relaxed and soon found out what it was like to sleep peacefully.**

**---morning---**

**Kagome's eyes fluttered."Damn sun…"she muttered as she remembered the warmth surrounding her body.She looked down and noticed a pair of arms encircling her waist, holding tighter the more she moved.She smiled as she reached up and behind her to caress his ear.He leaned into her touch and started purring in his sleep.When she began giggling, he cocked an eye open and gazed at her beautiful body.**

**The sun ran over her obsidian tresses perfectly,highlighting all of her best features,which to him, was everything.When he realized that she knew he was awake, he popped a question.**

"**Um…Kagome, would…would you…wouldyoubecome my life mate??" he asked, running some of his words together.Her cute smile turned into one of bewilderment.**

"**WHAT?!?!"**


	5. Mating?

**A/n time!**

**Me: I ended with an evil cliffie, huh? Since I did, I'm updating early...Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 5**

**Inuyasha looked REALLY hurt."I...asked you if you would become my mate..."He said with a little less'guts' then before.**

**Kagome blushed then whispered"Are you sure you want...ME"**

**He looked shocked then smiled."Never been more sure in my life."**

**Kagome smiled."I would love to be your life mate, Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha smirked."You know that it's gonna hurt aliitle bit, right..." before she answered,he continued."Either way, you've already pledged your love-can't take it back now..."**

**Kagome gulped."H-How do you mate"**

**Inuyasha's smirk grew into a full out smile."I thought you'd never ask.There are 3 steps."**

**Kagome frowned."...And those would be..."**

**Inuyasha chuckled at her...'eagerness' to know about mating.**

**"First, I have to bite your neck.Second, Before we...um...do 'it' I am required to re-open that mark wound so that it becomes permanent."**

**Kagome blushed then smiled."Um...anything for you..."**

**Inuyasha smirked then picked her up and took off running at breakneck speed towards the heart of the forest.After a moment or so, he told Kagome to close her eyes.After about 15 minutes he told her that se could re-open her eyes.She gasped as she took in her surroundings.They were standing in front of a huge waterfall.**

**Inuyasha chuckled."This isn't even the best part"**

**Her eyes grew big."What could be better than THIS"she said indicating the waterfall and all the trees and how their leaves sparkled in the sunlight.He smiled at how she reacted, then picked her up and leaped through the waterfall, landing in a hidden cave.**

**"WOW" **

**Inuyasha kissed her.**

**"I love you, Kagome,my mate."**

**She smiled a little then mumbled"Better than wench, I suppose..."**

**Then she realized that she had totally disreguarded his exceptional hearing senses. Inuyasha smirked."What was that, WENCH" she giggled.**

**"Nothing, DOG-BOY."**

**He faked a 'hurt' look."Now you got personal there"**

**She laughed then leaned up to kiss his ear when she stopped herself.**

**"What's wrong Kagome"**

**She looked like she was declaring death.**

**Evil cliffie, I KNOW...hee hee..until next time-alex**


	6. The Waterfall Incedent

**Chapter 6**

**Last time on As Fate Proceeds: **

** She laughed then leaned up to kiss his ear when she stopped herself.**

**"What's wrong Kagome?"**

** She looked like she was declaring death.**

"**I-I…don't you think that it's a little bit weird that you went from hating my guts to loving every part of me?"**

** Inuyasha thought about it. "Actually…I…A couple of months ago, a demon was attacking Kaede-baba's village. I went to kill it and it turned out stronger than I thought. You were gone at that time taking one of your test things, so I couldn't depend on your archery skills and purifying skills. Well, I ended up turning demon so I could kill it, then afterward I went …my demon blood went in search for you to make you my mate…well, I found Kikyou instead…once I realized that she wasn't you…my…my…" he sighed. "She's dead now…I tried blaming it on you, but I couldn't stay mad at you. Your scent is so enticing and it drives me insane…I think both, no. All three sides of me crave for you…And I like it that way. They crave for you to be mine...just mine…no Kouga, hobo or anyone else…just me." He said, pointing to his chest to prove his point.**

**Kagome smiled. "I-I'm sorry…for your loss…but…just…do whatever it is that will make you happy…"**

** Inuyasha smirked. "Can't do that, wench."**

**She frowned. "Why not?"**

** He smirked as his eyebrow quirked. "Because if it were up to me, you'd be screaming and moaning my name out of sheer pleasure, hopefully at least."**

**Her blush spread through her entire body. Even her hands were red.**

** Once Kagome calmed down a little bit, she spoke. "Am I arguing?"**

**Inuyasha's eyes grew large. 'Boy, she's brave…'**

** He smiled a warm smile and placed her in his lap as his big strong arms encircled her tiny waist.**

**He licked a spot in the crook of her neck, making her giggle. He nibbled on it a little bit getting her to shiver. He frowned.**

"**This is gonna hurt a little bit…"**

**Kagome nodded and moved any stray hair away from her neck.**

** They both closed their eyes as he bit into her ivory flesh. She bit her lip as he took his fangs out of her flesh then flicked the tip of his tounge over the now bleeding wound.**

**He then kissed the wound, ever so gently, as to take away any or all of the pain the marking had caused.**

"**You can let it out now." He whispered as his tounge flicked her ear lobe.**

**She shivered as he mashed his ears down on his head, expecting a scream.**

** If he hadn't closed his eyes as well, he would've noticed the chocolate-eyed teenager two centimeters from his face.**

**She kissed his nose to get him to come back to reality. Once he uncovered his ears and re-opened his eyes, he spoke.**

"**Didn't you scream?"**

**She shook her head 'no'.**

"**Did it hurt?"**

**She nodded.**

"**Are you mad at me?"**

**She glared, then in a hoarse whisper said, "Are you insane! Baka!"**

** He looked confused. "Why are you hoarse?" His eyes widened with understanding as he answered his own question. "You held your breath too long didn't you?"**

**She smiled a little then nodded.**

** He smiled a small smile as he walked to the hidden caves' entrance and gathered a handful of water. He walked back over to her and had her sip it until it was completely gone. When she was done she giggled as she licked his hand.**

"**Wench, do you know how LONG it's been since my hands have been cleaned? With all the demon blood and guts….."**

** Kagome sighed as she leaned against his back. "Much better…Thanks Inuyasha…What are you looking at?" She said as she noticed him staring and sniffing his 'mark'.**

** He smirked as he licked it, earning him a shiver from Kagome. "Yup…All MINE…"**

**He lifted her off his lap, changed into an Indian style position, and made her face him.**

** She started squirming, due to their position.**

"**Ano…"**

** He smirked. "I'd stop that if I were you…or I won't be accountable on what might happen next…" He warned.**

** She looked at him innocently. "WHAT shouldn't I do?" She said as she moved hir hips on each syllable.**

**He growled as he flipped them over on the floor of the cave.**

** They both ceased all movement as they heard voices.**

"**Kagome! Where are you?"**

"**Inuyasha! And you call ME a letch?"**

"**What's that smell? EW! It's smells like Kagome, but it's mixed with Inuyasha's! Ew! What did he…Wait…Wherever Inuyasha is…that's…there's no humans with him. It still smells like Kagome…but…it's a…a….a hanyou!"**

** Sango and Miroku stared. Shippo fell anime style. "I'm confused!"**

**Sango sighed. "Kagomeeeeeeeee….Inuyaaaaaassshhhhhaaaaaaa…..WHERE ARE YOU TWO!"**

** Inuyasha sighed. "C'mon Wench…You have an appointment with the lech and Sango…while I have a little…ummmm…'get together' male demon to hanyou parental….how do you say… 'bonding'…." He said with an evil glint in his eye.**

**Well, there's my update..I might enter the next chappie tomorrow, but I don't know…theres a lemon in it and it's REALLY descriptive apparently…So…I'm going to have to get an account with either adult or media miner….**

**Ryoko**


	7. Kagome's time heh heh

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (Kills Kenny)**

**Kenny: Ahhhh...mrmph… (dies)**

**Stan: Oh My god! You killed Kenny!**

**Shelly: Stupid little brat!**

**Stan: (Barfs)**

**Wendy: Ewwwww!**

**Kyle: You Bastards!**

**Pip: Righty-o (gets beat up)**

**Tweak: Ahh…the pressure…**

**Bebe: Hey Wendy!**

**Wendy: Hey Bebe!**

**Bebe: Nice ass!**

**Wendy: Wtf!**

**Timmy: Timmay Timmay!**

**Craig: (flips the bird) **

**Clyde: stop calling me fat god damnit!**

**Cartman: screw you guys! I'm going home!**

**Inuyasha: What the hell was that WENCH?**

**Me: A big-ass, pointless, south park disclaimer!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever Wench...it's your story..**

**Me: Ya damn right…Anyways…I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters and/ or South Park characters…Anything else that's not mine I will say so and give credits for it after each chapter. On with the**

**story!**

**Inuyasha: Feh.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome looked down at her hands. "How am I a hanyou already? I had 6 days left…"**

**Inuyasha bit his lip. "When I…started the mating ritual, I think it brought out your demon blood. You smell like me with wildflowers, honey, and vanilla." He said while sniffing her hand. "Well…let's confront Sango and Miroku with it when your ready…but the runt kitsune is mine! If he says another word and that letch says anything perverted, I can't promise that he'll live to see tomorrow."**

**Kagome smiled then hugged him. Savoring his warmth until another day, when he could show his emotions like he did today.**

**He hesitantly let go of her. Hearing the soft whine she tried to hide, he bent down to her ear and licked it, earning him a shiver.**

"**We'll finish this later…"He said seductively as he stood up straight and straightened his haori.**

**Kagome straightened her school uniform then let Inuyasha carry her bridal style out of the hidden cave. He jumped from boulder to boulder until he reached the edge of the pool of water from the waterfall.**

"**Oi, Pervert houshi and others…we're over here…can we ever get any time alone?" he sad, baring his fangs. Kagome ignored him and snuggled into his chest.**

**Miroku bowed. "If you wished to have 'alone' time, you should've let us know ahead of time…surely Sango and I could keep Shippo for you while you and Kagome had your-" He didn't get to finish as Inuyasha and Sango hit him in the head and Kirara dragged the unconscious letcher onto her back.**

**Sango smiled then averted her attention to the girl snuggling in his arms. She frowned. "Why is Kagome holding her neck and why is there blood on the collar of her shirt, as well as seeping out from under her hand.**

**Inuyasha silently cursed. 'Kuso…I thought it would have stopped bleeding by now…I must've gotten a vein.'**

**Kagome all of a sudden went limp.**

**Sango and Shippo gasped. "Kagome!"**

**Inuyasha smirked. "Took her long enough to pass out!"**

**Shippo growled then jumped on Inuyasha's head. Trying his darnest to pound his head in, he squealed as tears gushed from his poor little eyes.**

"**What…did…you…do…to...my…MOM?"**

**Inuyasha growled as he tossed Shippo off. "Can't you smell it? I'm courting her in a way." Seeing their confused faces he growled. "I fucking marked her. Is that alright with you!"**

**Sango and Shippo gulped as they got on Kirara and flew away from the scene.**

**As they left, Kagome stirred. Her vision blurry, she held on instinctively tighter. "I-Inuyasha?"**

**He looked down at her face. "Hm?"**

"**What happened?"**

**He smiled. "I told them for you…I basically told them all to fuck off, so now can I finish what I started?"**

**Kagome yawned then nodded, snuggling back into his chest.**

"**Beautiful…" he whispered before he took off running towards Goshinboku. **

**In the days that followed, Inuyasha helped Kagome adjust to her miko and hanyou skills and make them work together, not against each other. It turned out that her miko power had increased her hanyou power by half.**

**At dusk on the fifth day, Kagome and Inuyasha were going to go to Kagome's time.**

**Kagome hugged Sango and Shippo…and…well…Miroku gained another serving of unconscious houshi.(lol)**

**As they jumped into the well, Inuyasha yelled: "I told you! Keep your damn hands off my woman! Holy crap! That sounded like Kouga! I mean it Mirokuuuuuuuu!**

**Kagome smiled as she snuggled into the warmth of his arms.**

**0o0 Kagome's time o0o**

**Kagome, somehow, after A LOT of persuasion, made Inuyasha let her walk to her house. A/N: God! I love coffee! On the way there, she was in deep thought.**

'**God…My first time…will it hurt? Would he hurt me? Plus my mom isn't expecting us…but I need to apologize…Am I too young for children? Would Inuyasha like my children?'**

**Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, First of all, I would hope that it is not a lot of pain on your part at all…and it's my first time too…except I have my Inu youkai instincts to go on. And I think, no, Know that I will love anything that you bear…Besides puke, of course…and you mom loves you to death…I'm sure she won't mind."**

**Kagome smiled. "Thanks…I needed that…but how did you read my mind?"**

**Inuyasha bit his lip. "Kinda…if we are having strong enough thoughts or wish for out significant other to know something, they can channel into their minds and get what they need to know…that's another result of mating…Um…you do want to continue…Right?"**

**Kagome glared. "Don't EVEN go there!"**

**They both laughed as Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked to their front door. Kagome suddenly giggled.**

**Inuyasha looked down at her. "What's wrong with you?"**

**She giggled some more. "What if I'm planning a party for you…and then you find out…that would ruin the whole thing…"**

**Inuyasha snorted as she was filled with uncontrollable laughter as they entered the house.**

**Once Kagome controlled her laughter she looked on the kitchen table, seeing a note taped to it…probably in fear of coming into contact with Buyo.**

**Kagome read it once she realized it was from her mom.**

'**Dear Kagome,**

**So sorry we weren't here when you were…but we are in a history seminar with Jii-chan and we dragged Souta along…Be BACK on august 20'Th.**

**With Love,**

**Momma**

**Ps. I'm sorry about lying to you. I remembered part of the spell's incantation. Please try to be home by the 21'st if you are reading this letter.'**

**Inuyasha smirked. "So…a house all to our selves huh? I think I'm starting to like your family…"**

**Kagome smirked. "Yeah?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**YEAH!"**

"**Yeah?"**

**Inuyasha growled. "Shat up and go to your room!"**

**Kagome stared. "Excuse me?"**

**Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin. "Well, if you don't want me then…"**

**Kagome's eyes grew huge. "Wha-! You horndog!"**

**Inuyasha growled. "What the fu—"**

**Kagome giggle as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed the tip of his right ear, unconsciously giving him a good view of her chest.**

"**Hehe, c'mon dog-boy…" She said lecherously as she simply turned and walked up the stairs slowly, moving her hips on each step.**

**Inuyasha growled as he ran for her, threw her over his shoulder, and walked quickly to her room.**

**(LEMON CONTENT!)**

**Inuyasha opened the door using his foot. Kagome kicked and pounded against his back with her hands and feet. **

**Inuyasha frowned. "What's wrong with you?"**

**Kagome pouted. "If I'm correct about what we are about to do, and I'm pretty sure I am, we ARE NOT going to do 'it' on my bed! So let's…go to the guest bedroom…yeah…the guest bedroom…**

**Inuyasha shook his head. "Your mom wouldn't like that at all and we can do it in here without your mom getting to upset…" He said as he lowered her onto her bed and shut the blind with his free hand.**

**He lightly nipped on her ear, and then placed butterfly kisses down her cheek, jaw and neck. She giggled.**

**Her giggle made him EXCITED. (As if he wasn't already…) He bent down a little further to capture her lips in a war of the tongues. While they were kissing, Inuyasha put a hand on the bottom hem of her shirt and slowly pushed it up until he found the front of her bra-contraption thing.**

**He slid his thumb underneath the one on his right and slowly started to massage it. When Kagome opened her mouth in a sigh of pleasure his tongue actually sunk into her mouth and they began their war.**

**(Media Miner) **

**He spooned her. "Goodnight, my koishii."**

**She leaned back and brushed her warm lips against his for a quick goodnight kiss. **

"'**Nite…" She yawned as they both fell into a peaceful sleep. **


	8. Um, protective?

**My great Grandfather(Papa) is in the hospital. Please pray for him. He has had several minor strokes. Thank you. Alexandra.**

**Kagome awoke due to #1,the sun; #2, birds chirping and #3, someone snoring into her ear. She peeked an eye open and silently cursed. She was naked in her bed with an also naked hanyou spooning her. She reached down and tried to unhook his hands from around her waist, but her attempts failed and resulted in a tighter grip.**

**Then she reached up to massage his left ear but his head shot up and her pointer finger came into contact with the inside of his mouth. He bit her finger softly, not enough to draw blood and sucked on it.**

**The more her finger wiggled, the harder he sucked.**

**She giggled then made her body move away from him then shot it back, hitting him abruptly against his groin, which made him let go of her completely.**

**She rolled out of bed then went into her closet and started oicking out an outfit. She chose a light blue fitting dress that makes a circle in the air if you turn around quickly. She picked out 3 inch heels to go with it then grabbed her make-up bag then headed into the bathroom to take a shower...but she didn't make it that far.**

**Inuyasha grabbed her before she could touch the doornob and basically tossed her back on the bed, making her drop all of her balongings on the floor.**

**Kagome actually got scared at his forcefullness and started writhing under his grasp.**

**Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, stop writhing like that! I'm listening and smelling for something, please be still..." Kagome looked puzzled but stayed still none-the-less. She became even more confused as a HUGE smile came across Inuyasha's face.**

**"Kagome,you...you are carrying...our...pup...pupsss...2 of them...female and male...the female is a miko as well as a hanyou...and the male is a hanyou...but we can protect them...but...Kagome...OUR pups...OUR OWN PUPS..."**

**Kagome smiled. "Only the best for you! Oh wait how long do hanyou pregnancies take?"**

**Inuyasha thought for a minute."About 6 months."**

**Kagome looked surprised."6 months today is my birthday! February 6'th!"**

**Inuyasha smiled. "Do you like your early birthday present?"**

**Kagome smirked. "Yup, SEE YA!"**

**Inuyasha growled."And WHERE do you think YOU'RE going?"**

**Kagome smiled."Where-ever I Waaaannnnntttttttt...WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyy?"**

**Inuyasha scowled."I dont think so MATE! THOSE PUPS ARE YOURS...BUT THEY SURE AS HELL DIDN'T GET THERE BY THEMSELVES! SO, THAT MEANS THAT THEY ARE MINE TOO! AND THAT YOU HAVE TO BE extra careful and you cant be too stressed or sad, ok?"**

**Kagome nodded."Sorry."**

**Inuyasha shrugged."Don't be."**

**Inuyasha kissed her nose.**

**"Good kitty cat...now go lie down."**

**Kagome frowned."WHY?"**

**Inuyasha sighed."Do I need to repeat the lecture?"**

**Kagome rubbed her temples. "Why do I need to lie down? I am only one day pregnate! What does me walking around have to do with my...our pups...our heirs, okay!"**

**Inuyasha shrugged and hugged her from behind. "Demon and hanyou births tend to take less time, but that means your stomach will grow at a much quicker rate and the developement of the babies will go faster and that will take alot of energy out of you. Also the birth will be alot more painful without all of your time's equipment electronic machina and stuff."**

**Kagome nodded. "OKAY! but I refuse to stay in bed for 6 months!"**

**Inuyasha smirked. "I CAN MAKE YOU, YOU KNOW..."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. "How?"**

**He bent down and kissed her while slowly climbing ontop of her. When they stopped kissing, Inuyasha(inuyasha-6 foot 4 and Kagome 5'9) was lying on top of her, his ears twitching on Kagome's stomach and his arms holding her arms.He couldn't hear much through her dress so he let go of her arms and pulled her dress up, despite Kagome's anger. He replaced his ears and gasped.**

**Kagome looked scared. "What?"**

**Inuyasha stared."THERE'S 3 HEARTBEATS!BUT THE THIRD IS A HUMAN FEMALE!"**

**Kagome giggled."The more the merrier."**

**Inuyasha sighed."You're not mad?"**

**Kagome looked appalled."NO! DON'T EVER THINK THAT EVER AGAIN! Why would I be?"**

**Inuyasha shrugged. "Nevermind." He kissed her stomach then pulled her dress back down carefully and snuggled into her stomach.**

**Kagome smiled but sat up, trying to go watch some tv and make brunch, but was held back by a certain arrogant, worried hanyou.**

**"NO! he threatened.**

**"Yes, I AM going to go make brunch and I AM going to go watch some tv! If you are going to be this protectve over me I'll kill myself and get it over with so you don't have to worry anymore!"**

**Inuyasha grabbed her retreating hand and pulled her as tight to him as he could without suffocating her.**

**"No...no...don't you dare...ever...ever...do that...you WILL NOT harm yourself...nor will anyone harm you..."**

**She leaned back and looked into his eyes, only to find them hidden by his bangs.**

**She lifted his head and almost started crying once she saw the single tear run down his cheek and his watery eyes.**

**"Inuyasha, I was being a smartass...but you are being WAY too over protective...I would LOVE it if you joined me cooking and watching tv and snuggling with you on the couch."**

**Inuyasha smiled then kissed her softly."I'd like that."**


	9. groceries

A/n: My grandpa is home and doing bunches better...Thanks! Ok, well, this is what I'm sending the last of my spring break doing so ya better enjoy it! lol

Ryoko

Chapter 9

Inuyasha growled. "Why is that stupid human make that poor dog follow him?"

Kagome sighed. "For the fifth time, HE'S BLIND! Blind people have sight dogs that lead them so they don't get hrt or get into any danger."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah...well...you better not go blind on me woman!"

Kagome laughed. "Suuurrreeee I won't..."

Inuyasha sat up and stared, shaking his head. "I mean it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him back down and layed on him, trying to get comfortable again. She let out a frustrated sigh when she realizd that it wasn't gonna happen.

"I'm gonna go cook."

With that she got up and went into the kitchen. They had two choices. Brussel sprouts and spinach.

She growled. "Inuyasha, I have to go to the store."

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you crazy?"

Kagome glared and placed her hands on her hips. "No! Why?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't go deaf on me either..." He muttered. "_You_-Are-To-_Stay_-With-_Me_-_Wherever_-You-Are-And-_I_-Don't-Feel-Like-_Going_-To-The-Store!"

He said as if she were deaf.

Kagome had the urge to flip him the bird. "Fine, then YOU can eat brussel sprouts while I go out and eat all the RAMEN I want in the supercenter...how about that?"

Inuyasha 'feh'd' her. She had won. THIS TIME.

Kagome smiled at her vistory and kissed the top of his ear, tickle-torchering it. He made the most hilarious face then wrestled her onto the couch.

She 'pretended' a 'scared' look. "What are you going to do to me!" She wispered, suppressing giggles.

He smirked, a plan formulating in his mind. "You'll just have to find that out for yourself!"

She giggled a little. "And how would I go about doing that?"

Inuyasha smirked then kissed the tp of her ear then blew in it.

She hopped up and glared, carressing her non-stop tickling ear. "Asshole."

He smirked and smacked his leg. "Yup!"

Kagome sighed as she braided her hair and put a ball cap on. Then she threw on some jean shorts and a seraphim t-shirt from Souta's room.

"Be back later." With that, she headed towds Malwart.

A/n: When I was younger, I couldn't pronounce walmart, so I called it Malwart..anyways, since they change Mac'donalds to Wac'donalds, I figured I'd do the same to Walmart. LoL

Kagome walked in the supercenter. As soon as she walked in, she spotted chocolate covered peanuts and drooled. (She bought tons of them, emptying the shelf, basically.)

The rest of the buggy was soon filled with various sweets and healthy foods and with enough stuff to last for a month for 12 people...

Kagome laughed. "This oughtaa be enough for a week or two with Inuyasha there!" She said happily as she walked up to the register. After the checkout she felt like ripping something apart. She realized she couldn't carry all of her bags by herself home.

She started pulling out her cellphone when someone put a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU---" She blinked. "Oh...hey Hojo..."

He looked REALLY concerned...AND CLUELESS!

A/N: . I had to say that! Mhm...yes I did...anyways...

"Should you be out in the open with Inuyasha-itus?"

She made the anime 'you gotta be kidding me/angry fire face.

'Mental note...ROAST JII-CHAN' She smiled and waved her hand. "I'll be fine---"

She stopped when Hojo, without warning, took most of the bags from her buggy and headed towards her house. Noticing that she wasn't following him, He turned around and walked backwards.

"Aren't you coming?"

Kagome was about to warn him to look out, but it was too late. He tripped over a loose Malwart bag then fell on a roller blader and landed face first in the ice cream man's push-buggy.

Kagome laughed, called a taxi, picked up all of her bags, then got in.

"Bye Hojo, Thanks!"

o0o

She thanked the taxi driver for helping her bring her bags to the door step then handed him a twenty and five dollar bills.

She opened the door and brought all the groceries into the kitchen then put them up.

After she was done, she looked around. Seeing no Inuyasha, she decided that she would go into the basement and workout, using her mom's old equipment.

She went into her bedroom and got changed into her gym uniform then headed downstairs.

o0o

Inuyasha cut off the shower, hearing Kagome in the kitchen. He got out and dried his hair. He was about to come out when he heard Kagome heading down the hall.

Once he was sure that she had passed he opened the door and growled. She had gone downstairs.

'Wonder why...' He followed her.

When he arrived, he was NOT pleased.

o0o

Kagome went to the wieght lifting first, starting with 25 pounds.

o0o

Inuyasha growled, seeing Kagome lift the Weight set up over her head, to her chest and back up again twice.

He walked over to her on her 3'rd time up and pulled it out of her grasp and glared down at her, tapping his foot with the wieght set above his head.

"What did I tell you!"

She looked at anything but his eyes."I'm sorry but-"

He growled and set the weight set back into the slots.

"Soory's not good enough...what if you hurt you or the pups...hm? Think about it Kagome! It's not just you anymore. It's three other living beings!"

Kagome's eyes pushed forth her tears. She sat up, a grim expression on her face. She turned sideways, head down, and bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha watched as he heard sobs and saw pools of salty tears pour down onto her legs.

"I-I-I'm...So so so SO sorry...so sorry..." He stood in front of her and let her cling to his haori and cry.

He put his chin on her head and stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed designs into her back with the other. "Don't be." He unattatched her from him and made her look him in the eyes. "You just have to be alot more careful, ok Kagome?"

She nodded and hugged him, clinging for dear life.


	10. Newcomer

A/N: Ugh! Can you say WRITERS BLOCK? And, I'm not talking about little Lego's people! I'm talking CLIFFS! Anywho's, don't be mad because the chapters aren't on time. I've been REALLY busy but I will start really cracking down. (LoL, Yeah right) Also, enjoy the chapter, because a new character will be unleashed!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's stomach.

He cracked an eye open. "Comfy yet, wench?"

She giggled and fingered his haori material, rubbing it between her forefinger and her thumb.

"Yeah…I've been thinking…"

Inuyasha groaned and did a dramatic move with his hand.

"Oh lord, the world is coming to an end! We're all doomed! We're gonna die!" Then he cracked an eye open and looked at Kagome with his eyebrow raised.

"Thanks a lot, Kagome!"

She rolled her eyes. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and everyone in the feudal era are probably worried…maybe we could…go back for a bit?"

He shrugged. "Whatever…I don't care as long as we're together and there's no danger---WAIT AMINUTE! No. We can't go!"

Kagome sat up and leaned back, arms crossed, her eyes accusing him of wrong doing.

"What are you TRYING to do to me? Turn me into a ghost? I need some air, and I sure as ell can't go out looking like THIS!" She said, pointing to her ears, claws, and fangs.

His face would have been diagnosed with severe aggravation to the hanyou.

"DEMONS, KAGOME! DEMONS! You know, the big things with claws and fur and… OH YEAH! FANGS!"

Kagome looked down. "You mean US?" She said hotly, immediately regretting it.

Inuyasha remained silent for a good minute or two before speaking. "We're not bloodthirsty for the jewel, either, Kagome. We don't go around taking innocent peoples lives. We don't go around causing villages to panic. WE don't go around killing EVERY LIVING THING!"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I KNOW that…but…we…I don't belong here anymore…"

Kagome sighed and got up, going into Souta's room to get a hat. She pulled on a pair of socks from her room then returned downstairs.

After slipping on her shoes, she turned towards the now sitting up Inu-Hanyou. "I'm going to the park, follow if you must."

With that, she opened and slammed the door, heading down the shrine steps towards a nearby park, Inuyasha following close behind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sat on the merry-go-round, her feet moving it slowly to the left, and then back again, each time, returning to look up into Inuyasha's grumpy expressions.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After several minutes of doing this, (just to annoy Inuyasha further, might I add), a small little girl a little younger than Souta ran up to Kagome, panting.

Kagome stopped her merry-go-round torture, and gave all of her attention to the little girl in her arms.

She was no older than 6, her eyes surrounded by dark circles, tear stains stained her cheeks, mud crusted on her chin and forehead, as well as a busted lip accompanied the girls' fragile face.

Kagome gasped at the girls' current condition.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

The girl clinged tighter. Kagome felt tears well up as she felt the shoulder and neck of her shirt becoming more and more damp.

Kagome picked up the little girl and sat her in her lap. "What's wrong sweetie?" She repeated.

"My-My…Grand…Grandfa-father…H-He…" Her body shook with fear and anticipation as a new wave of tears built up in her eyes.

"H-H-HE…" She cried freely in Kagome's grasp. Kagome patted her back gently, giving some comfort and support to the young girl.

"What did he do to you?"

The little girl sobbed loudly as she tried to control the new set of oncoming tears.

"He tried to-to…k-kill… … … me…"

Kagome suddenly shuddered, noticing the sudden gusts of wind and the sudden cold.

She stood up and walked towards the shrine. She heard Inuyasha muttering in the background.

"Can't you EVER just stay in ONE place…I swear-"

Kagome turned sharp on her heel. "Shut UP! Shut UP! Just SHUT UP INUYASHA! I'm SICK AND TIRED of being griped at all day and I'm sick and tired of dealing with your anger and moody-ness. I'M the one PREGNATE, NOT YOU! So, just SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened as she stormed off towards the shrine.

The little girl latched on to Kagome tightly. From fear of yelling and from the fear of being dropped on her bottom.

Kagome smiled as she heard Inuyasha stomping behind her.

Kagome hugged the little girl and slowed her pace down a little.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome undressed the poorly clothed girl and placed her in a warm bubble bath.

The girls' eyes watered still, but a genuine, TINY, smile was placed upon her face as she cupped some of the bubbles and made bubble figures on the water.

Kagome grabbed one of her special terry cloth (A/N: SO FUZZY!) and lathered it up. She gently cleaned the little girls' body, starting at the top, a few hisses heard as she got off some of the big globs of blood crusted onto the little child's skin.

Inuyasha stood secretly in the doorway, watching the whole scene.

He watched as Kagome's delicate touch cleaned the little girl, as her coaxing voice filled the air, as the girl giggled when Kagome put some of the bubbles on her own face, looking like a bearded man.

'She's going to be a great mother…'

Kagome smirked. 'He forgot I'm a hanyou-I can sense him.'

Kagome smiled as she pulled the shower head down to rinse the little girls' hair off, ridding it of the conditioner.

'She's so quiet and sweet…So little and innocent…'

"Inuyasha, hand me a pink towel please."

Inuyasha wished he could 'sit' himself. 'Damnit! I forgot she was a hanyou! She knew I was watching!'

"Yeah, ok…"He said while blushing.

He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a pink fluffy towel that matched the washcloth then returned to Kagome's room, giving the little girl some privacy.

Kagome wrapped the fuzzy pink towel around the small girl and picked her up, cradling the child in her arms as she headed into her bedroom.

As she reached her room, she started searching for a shirt that was too small for herself, but it would cover the little girl like a nightshirt.

She finally picked out a blue carebear shirt that had grumpy bear on it and it said 'See you in the morning.'

The girls' eyes sparkled when she looked around the room.

For some reason, the amount of pink in the room made her smile.

"Miss Lady?"

Kagome looked in her arms. "You can call me Kagome, if you want, sweetie."

The girl blinked and smiled, two teeth missing, as she blushed and nodded.

"Miss Kagome, would you…" She sighed, noticeably uncomfortable.

"Can-can I sleep…in…here?"

Kagome giggled at her distress and hugged her tighter. "Of course!"

The girl looked down at her bare feet wiggling on Kagome's carpet. "My name is Shiore…but…everyone at home called me Rae…Because my mom named me Shiore…"

Kagome's eyes searched the girl and she felt like crying. 'How can a girl this adorable be so sad!'

"What is YOUR name?"

Shiore glanced at her sideways.

Kagome realized her mistake and blushed while Inuyasha made a show of eye rolling from his position from Kagome's bed.

"What the wench MEANT to say, was which one do YOU want to be called?"

Kagome glared at being called wench and huffed.

"Why don't you go SIT on the floor, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha fell of the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Shiore hid her giggle behind her hand. "Shiore, I-" she giggled. "-guess."

Kagome nodded and giggled as Inuyasha grumbled.

"I think Shiore is a very pretty name, don't you think so, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave her a warning glare as he hopped out of the window and into Goshinboku. (A/N: Damn evil bunnies! He obviously didn't get there in one leap!)

Kagome sighed.

Shiore giggled. "He's glad you're his mate. He's just worried about your children. He's sorry for making you mad earlier. He's going to try to make up for it later."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and fear as her hands ran instinctly on where she usually wore the shikon jewel necklace. "How did you-"

"I'm a hanyou. I can smell it, plus, since I'm a bat youkai, I have psychic powers and mind reading abilities…You love him as well, don't you, Miss Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and slapped her thighs. "Well, It's getting late…time for bed!"

She lifted Shiore into her bed and tucked her in, placing a loving kiss on Shiore's forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kagome-chan."

Kagome hurried out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked.

'Now for Inuyasha…'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

11 Pages written! w00t w00t! Um, 1 or 2 secrets revealed in that one.

Click the submit review button down there, It gives you free chapters sooner/\ /\ ;


	11. All mixed up

Hey, It's me again.(Obviously) Anywho's, I was in the panhandle of Florida where Hurricane Dennis hit hard and where the eye wall sat for…oh…I'd say about 20 minutes. We were out of power for 5 days and we got our internet back later that day after about 5 or 6 pm, and now 2 more are brewing, although Emily should go out into the Atlantic or pass us completely. But Franklin is still out there. (Frowns) We had SO MANY LIMBS DOWN! O.O; I walked out and I think I worked out in the rain and around the neighborhood on Sunday until dark. When I came back home, I was soaked. -- But we really are lucky that we only managed to get minor damage. Thanks again for reading my story!

Ryoko recommends "Life Is Pain" by punkgoddess. only)

Funny and although I can't really see a plot, it drew me in. Hope you check it out…and if you do, tell her I sent you please…Thanks, Ryoko…Also, I might be changing my pen-name to Celeste or Celestial Fun or something of the sort. My PERMANENT address will be:

W w w. Fanfiction . net /u / 704764 (Remove Spaces) The best way to K.I.T is by putting me in you FANFIC favorites or Story Alerts…That way It will let you know when I update. If I change my name, I will also update my notifying list, so that way you will be informed if any of my stories are updated. Also, I try to send out Email alerts personally to all my reviewers, but it gets kinda hard when you have no power. Please try to excuse me if I am tardy or don't email at all. Thank you, Ryoko

-- ---- ---- -- ----

PLEASE READ! This will be a REALLY short chapter. But…it also has a major cliffie. By the way, this story is coming to an end. It needed to sometime, and I finally figures out a closing. So, stay tuned! 2-3 more chappies, and then either an EPILOUGE or a ZEQUEL. ENJOY

--v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v

Kagome slipped on a pair of clogs and opened her front door, heading for the red blob of what we like to call a hanyou in the branches of Goshinboku.

Once she arrived at the tree, her fingers trailed around the tree trunk, until they finally found a cavity. THE cavity. The small nick in the perfected bark, where Kikyou had sealed HIM to the tree. He fingers brushed against the rough bark as she felt tears surface, dampening her lashes.

'Where…I…met HIM…'

Her emotions and flashbacks over-took her mind, she only was half aware that a certain hanyou mate of hers had picked her up, and was currently nestling her under his chin and against his chest. Her…Her lover.

She gasped, as if a sudden realization had hit her. That one night, she had said it. Those 3 little words that made her be on the bridge of death and life. Those 3 little words during that passion, the lust…But it was so much deeper…much much deeper in fact…

'I don't love him…I'm IN love with him…I-if he ever left me…I-I'd kill myself… I would! I'd commit suicide.'

She gasped at this realization, causing Inuyasha to become concerned.

'Yeah…I love him…' She relished as he stroked her hair. ' I'm so sure…I know…I'm IN love…' she sighed. 'With Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking it softly.

"Kagome, you okay, mate?" He smirked at the use of the word.

She wiped her tears and let out a drowned laugh. "Yeah, just realized something…"

He let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "…And that would be?..."

She sighed. "I-i…I realized that…I-I-don't love you…"

(I WAS gonna stop there, but seeming how I haven't updated in a while, I think I will continue XP)

She wasn't able to finish before he jumped down, ears down, and stated stomping off towards the old well house.

'I KNEW this was a mistake…DAMNIT!'

'I-inu-Inuyasha?'

"WHY!" He fumed, as he turned on his heel, crimson practically gushing into his amber eyes.

"H-HOW COULD YOU! AFTER-AFTER ALL THAT?"

"INUYASHA! LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS GOING TO-"

"WHY SHOULD I!" his face even with hers, as he had closed the distance in his anger.

"Because" she glared. "I could always SIT you."

He growled as he tried to fight the enchantment.

Kagome's eyes grew large as the beads started glowing and soon emitted a blinding light in all directions.

She didn't re-open her eyes until she head an evil voice in her ear.

"It broke, bitch."

With that, the enraged hanyou-turning demon threw the beads at her feet, and then stormed into the well house.

Kagome bent down, picking up one of the dark marbled beads.

She gasped as her fingers ran over the smooth cold glass, as she ran towards the well, hoping to catch him before he tried to leave for good.

As she sprinted through the well-house doors, however, he was leaping over the rim.

Kagome stumbled over to the well's edge, heartbroken, feeling torn into 2, blinded by her tears.

"I-inuyasha….I-I don't l-love you…I-im in love w-with you…y-you baka…"

She mumbled as her tears drenched her chest and the edge of the well.

The single bead in her hand pressured into her palm.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I-im in love w-with you…"

Inuyasha gasped as his eyes were shaded by his bangs. His demon side raged while his ningens side tried to cry.

'I didn't fucking listen to what she had to say! DAMNIT!' he seethed.

"KAGOME!"

The real problem hit him dead square in the chest.

'HOLY SHIT! I just left her—alone—I left her…And she-she's PREGNATE..with-with my-my pup…All because she was in love with me? FUCKING HORMONES! DAMNIT!'

He pounced back into the well, only to land on a dirty, dusty, hard and cold ground.

Reality hit him, and it hit him HARD.

"What…the…FUCK!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

So…((evil grin)) I WANT GOSH DARN REVIEWS FOR THIS BABY!

I'm talkin' like…10!

Push

That

Little

Blue

Button

Down

There

V


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry For my long absence, but I'm back now….sorta. Enjoy the LAST installment of As Fate Proceeds!

v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v

Epilogue

"SOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I looovvveeee yoooouuuuu!" The very pregnant Kagome yelled from the hallway.

Souta groaned. 'What does she want now? No more crackers with mayo and cheese, I hope…And she already ate my stash of spaghettio's…'

"SOOUUUTTTAA!"

Souta sighed. "Coming sis!"

Souta hesitantly made his way up the stairs, fearing his next task that she would most likely forced him to do. He shuddered as he remembered the last task.

--Flashback—

"Souta, would you be a doll and go out and pick up my orajel from the mega market?"

"But Sis! I have to go to soccer practice or I'll be late! Besides, what do you need orajel for anyways?"

Kagome just stared blankly at the door behind souta.

Souta's eyes were almost like saucers as tears began to border her eyes and a single tear fell down one of them.

"It's for Inuyasha and my baby…."

"But it's not even born—"

He couldn't finish as Kagome fell to the ground heaving from crying so hard and rambling about nonsense things.

Kagome's mother ran into the room. "What's wrong Kagome hunny?"

Kagome sniffled. "Souta wouldn't go get my orajel that I wanted…"

Kagome's mother whipped around to Souta, mouthing go with a devilish look in her eyes.

Kagome smiled a little as Souta ran out of the door to go get her orajel.

Kagome's mother smiled. "Anything else you need sweetheart?"

Kagome stuck the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, thinking.

"Some crackers wit—"

"We're all out."

"Spagh—"

"Out of that too."

"Pickles and peanut butter?"

"That I can do" Kagome's mother heaved out a sigh.

--end flashback—

"Yeah sis?"

"Could you get this bassinet and stroller down please?"

"Doesn't that one hold two kids, sis?"

Kagome's eyes watered. "I can use it for a baby supplies and diaper bags can't I!"

Souta's eyes grew large. "Y-y-yes sis…." 'Geez, and guys at my school talk about girls having PMS! Try having a pregnant sister, and to make it worse the baby is gonna be part demon!' Souta sighed.

Hearing his sigh, Kagome grew extremely worried. (Hormones, I tell ya!)

"Souta, are you ok? Need help getting back down the ladder? You aren't sick, are you? Do you have a fe—"

"No sis, im fine."

"Are you su-"

"Yeah sis."

"Ok…if you say so…" She bit her lip in worry. Talk about a concerned mother to be!

Souta lifted the bassinet and stroller over his shoulder and down to Kagome, who, with her mother's help put them on the floor in the center of the hallway.

Kagome's grandfather wasn't really approving of the baby, seeing as how it was a demons; but what made it worse, was the fact that he liked Inuyasha, but Inuyasha broke his trust when he left his little grand-daughter. He shook his head as he walked past Kagome and the rest of the commotion and through to the end of the hall and into his bedroom, which smelled like moth balls and old demon bits and pieces.

Kagome's mother smiled sorta eerily at Souta.

"You can put this in the spare room while me and your sister go shopping….can't you Souta?" She twister her head to the side a bit, giving her son the 'don't you dare so no because it will upset Kagome' look.

"Um…yeah…mom…" He winced subconsciously and shuffled back up the stairs.

Kagome's mother smiled at Kagome and grabbed her hands. "Are you ready to go dear?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, grabbing her lightweight coat off of the rack near the door and headed outside, her mother following her.

They took their time down the shrine steps and then grabbed a taxi to the mall.

(at the mall)

Kagome gasped, her eyes seemingly sparkling. "BABY GAP! Can we go mama?"

Her mother smiles and pats her back, ushering her into the store. "Of course!"

Kagome squealed with delight.

A little later, still in Baby Gap, Kagome gasped and her mother shot her a worried look.

"What is it dear?"

Kagome winced as her baby changed positions, now resting on Kagome's bladder.

"Bathroom. Now."

Her mother grabbed her arm and led her to the counter, preparing to ask if they had a restroom, and if so, where it would be.

Her mother spotted a young woman behind one of the counters and rushed up to her.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

"mama."

"Yes maam right in the back, follow the bed sheets….."

"mama."

"Oh ok…"

"MAMA!"

"Hm? Yes dear?"

Kagome's gaze slowly fell to her crotch area and her mother's gaze followed.

"My water just broke."

Immediately afterward, Kagome's mother got her a wheelchair and ran outside of the mall, grabbing a taxi and heading to the hospital.

"C'mon sweetie. Just a few more pushes!"

"Damn Inuyasha! This is all---" She growled and pushed hard, panting when she stopped.

'His fault..' she winced at the amount of pain her body felt.

"2 more pushes and it's outta there!"

Kagome pushed hard and a few minutes later Kari Ai Akumi was born.

But…

"WHY THE HELL DO I STILL HAVE TO PUSH!"

"Just push dear." Her mother instructed.

Kagome growled and pushed, squeezing her mothers hand to the point of almost breaking.

A few seconds later a cry broke out. 2 cries now filled the room, but Kagome was too exhausted to notice as she fell asleep, she was only barely aware of two small bundles in her arms.

Kagome smiled down at her children as she tucked them in.

"Mommy…can you please read us the story about the hanyou and the miko again?"

Kagome laughed, but her laughter was a little strained.

Her mother smiled from her doorway, her presence not detected.

"Sure darlings-"

"Grandma!"

Kagome looked towards the doorway hearing her mother's laughter at the little ones arms stretching towards her.

"Hey you two. Behave so your mommy can tell you a bedtime story."

"Okay gamma!"

Kagomes mother smiled and kissed kagomes temple.

"See you in the morning dear."

"Night mom."

"Now…as for you two…" Kagome chuckled and blew raspberries on each of their stomachs.

"Story momma story!"

Kagome laughed and stopped her attack, and gazed at her son. He had his father's eyes and his mother's hair, his little fists and feet so small.

"Alrighty…"

Kari giggled and cooed.

She was the exact opposite of her brother. Her hair was a pale blonde, almost white like her fathers and her eyes were Inuyasha's golden shade, with a few brown specks, and she was a good head taller than koji.

"Well…once there was a miko…and there was a handsome hanyou…He had little doggy ears…Just like you Kari! Anyways…" Her daughter giggled.

"They fought a lot and argued, but deep down they loved each other."

Kari giggled and Koji's eyes flickered a bit. He always seemed to get tuckered out before his sister.

"One day the hanyou told the miko his feelings and then…"

Kari giggled. "They lived happiwy evah aftah! Right mommy?"

"Right." Kagome confirmed with a nod. She kissed each of her children's foreheads then slowly shuffled out of the room.

'I can't stop thinking about him…' Kagome's gaze flickered to her pantry as she walked past, seeing all of their stored up ramen.

She shook her head sadly and slipped on her shoes, going outside to sit under Goshinboku.

She sat down, her back against the cool bark, her eyes looking up into the stars. She was a little too into them though, because she didn't seem to notice the semi-quiet thud near the house, nor the footsteps getting closer to her.

"Ya know…that story seemed familiar…"

Kagome's head shot up and she pushed her frail form back, gasping loudly.

'Inu….Inuyasha? How..'

Inuyasha chuckled. "You never were too observant."

Kagome's face soon turned to a sad state then to angry.

"Why? Why did you wait two whole years! Why did you leave me?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked up into Goshinboku. "It sealed." He muttered with a shrug.

"Excuse me! What was your excuse?" Kagome got up her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing. "What's your excuse for not being in my or your children's lives!"

"Well first of all…wait…Children? THERES MORE THAN ONE?"

Kagome looked down at her feet and the small patch of grass under them. "Yeah…a girl and a boy…they look like you…you would have known if you were here…"

Inuyasha stepped forward un noticeably, lifting her head so her own gaze met his. "Stupid girl. The well sealed. I haven't stopped trying. I tried every day for a year…then I gave up hope. A few days ago Kikyou came to see me…"

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, fearful that he had given up on her, not trying to get through the well.

"She…She gave up her existence for me…for you…for us…for them….for our family…she re opened the well…"

With that he placed his lips down on hers, somewhat fiercely, but at the same time, soft.

…

Until giggles were heard and a few abrupt tugs at his hakama stopped him.

"Why are you kissing my mama?"

Kari asked while koji held up his hands to his mother. She lifted him into her arms, and nodded for Inuyasha to pick up Kari.

"Guys…this is your daddy…" She said slowly, not sure of their reaction.

"DADDY!" They both squealed and latched onto Inuyasha. "WE MISSED YOU DADDY! THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK HOME TO US!"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed both their cheeks uncertainly. "I missed you both too…and your mother…"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Now…Who's ready for bedtime?"

"Awww…But daddy….."


End file.
